


Sugar & Spice

by madolche



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kinda Coffee Shop AU but not really?, Modern AU, Other, Slow Romance, Trans Moira O'Deorain, also there's a dog, eventually there will be explicit sex jsyk, it starts off sad but it's getting there just give it time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madolche/pseuds/madolche
Summary: She didn't know if she would ever see them again, but that didn't stop her from trying.Even if she had to wait outside the coffee shop where they first met; she'll never forget their face -- or their dog that brought them together.Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time they met.





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> hi i dont know what i'm doing but i haven't written in a long time (nevermind posting them online jfc) so like why not?  
> excuse the errors, i wrote this from start to finish kjsafkjfk. i dont know where this is going but i might make it a few more chapters longer,, so for now i'm just gonna roll with it!!! sorry if its so short, i was gonna make it a one-shot type of thing but i think the idea should deserve more? \o/

It was a warm summer day, with a cool breeze and just a bit of sunlight surrounded by fluffy white clouds in the sky; it was another day in the small town of her neighborhood. Angela was back in the place she was most familiar with, but this time she was shopping for some fresh produce at the local farmer's market to fill her fridge back home. Today her main focus was fruits and vegetables, and maybe a quick stop at her favorite coffee shop for something to take to-go. The voices surrounding her were soft as she strolled by each stand dedicated to certain products people were selling, it was a bit overwhelming, but she took a mental note of what was on her list. 

As a gentle breeze sent a soft aroma into her direction, she took a moment and reached to her shoulder to adjust the strap of her shoulder bag that rested on a light white blouse with a scoop neckline and long sleeves. The weather was perfect enough for her to wear shorts today; she really enjoyed the sun and warmth on her exposed legs. She headed off to each stand, politely asked for what she needed, paid them, and thanked them -- like a routine -- as she moved on to the last booth. Angela was carrying about several bags of groceries when she finally got to the coffee shop not far from where she was shopping, but before heading in she rested her bags on top of a table and took a seat right outside the small shop, soaking in the shade as the parasol attached to the table provided a shadow above her. 

She sighed with relief, and rummaged through her bag to find her phone to no avail. Before she even had a moment, a regal black dog approached her, friendly and inviting they it rested their head on her knees with their tongue peeking from their mouth.

Angela was startled; a bit puzzled as she watched the dog proceed getting comfortable with no regard to who she was. Was this someone's dog? What should she do? She was filled with nerves as she studied the dog continue to pant in front of her. "Uhm--" She paused, raising a hand and carefully reached for the dog's ear, and with some eyes of reassurance, the dog sat still as Angela scratched behind its ears. 

"I apologize if my dog's bothering you," a voice suddenly interupted Angela's train of thoughts, and her eyes rose up to the owner of the dog, making contact with almond-shaped eyes of two different colored irises. 

The sharp features of their face was prominent, and Angela had a tough time looking away from their cheekbones until they spoke again. "She seems to like you," they softly murmured, reaching over and patting their dog on its back, gesturing the dog to stepback and sit by the stranger's side. 

Angela shook her head, a small smile gracing her face as she spoke, "No, no, it's quite alright," she paused to straighten her back. "They were very sweet to me."  
They were taller, that much she could tell from her seat, probably several inches taller, in fact. Angela remained seated, watching the stoic look on their face as they ran their hands through their radiant red hair, cut short and slick-back to show off their face. They adjusted the collar of their light blue button-up over a pair of slim-fitting jeans.

"That's excellent, I'm glad," they replied, motioning over to the dog, and patting its head as its tail wagged. "Her name is Hyde." 

"Very cute," Angela smiled at the dog as she made eye contact, "what kind of dog is she?"

"Besides being a troublemaker?" They scoffed, and a warm laughed followed after. "Dobermann."

"She's so well-mannered though," she gave off a questioning tone. "Oh, I didn't get your name?"

"Moira, and yourself?" 

"Angela," followed by another smile, a twinkle in her eye. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she motioned to their dog, "And you, Hyde!"

Hyde gently barked, wagging their tail in approval as Moira gestured their dog over to Angela and granted approval in the meantime. Angela gladly welcomed Hyde's face nuzzled into her lap, and she gently pet the dog as she looked up to Moira, opening her mouth to speak but she just wasn't quick enough.

"Do you want a coffee? I figured it's the least I can do to repay you for the trouble," Moira offered, bringing their hands into their pockets and pulling out a wallet. "How do you take it?"

It took a moment for Angela to respond, a bit stricken by how confident they were, from their voice to their stature. "Black, please. Thank you, Moira." 

"Of course, I'll be right back," they said with a delighted grin. "Stay on your best behavior, Hyde."

A few minutes later, Moira returned with two hot cups of coffee, handing one over to Angela, who gratefully thanked her as she took the gift. Their hands made contact, slightly brushing eachother's as they exchanged glances. 

"It was nice meeting you, Angela," Moira noted, calling Hyde over to them as she hesitantly parted ways with Angela's lap with one last pet. 

"You, too," she replied with a slight tightness of her voice. "Nice meeting you both."

"Maybe we'll see you around?" 

"Perhaps so."

Moira waved goodbye, heading off toward the parking lot as Hyde followed by her side. Angela watched as they left, a heavy weight in her chest as she watched the figures of the two getting smaller and smaller until they were out of sight. It felt like hours, but she gained enough energy to carry her bags back to her car and head home before sunset.  
Every Sunday, Angela made this her regular routine in hopes to meet Moira again, and every Sunday she found herself at the coffee shop by 3pm, waiting for her to meet them  
again.

So she sat there, waiting. Every Sunday she waited.


End file.
